


Dancing With A Stranger

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Sam and Colby, TFIL, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Bar, Established Relationship, Gay Bar, M/M, Romance, Songfic, dance, not happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: Elton wants the love of his life back (after having a major fallout with said person). Can he get Corey back?





	Dancing With A Stranger

Fan Video I did [[YOUTUBE](https://youtu.be/VNMWC4WHCgw)]

_I don't wanna be alone tonight ('Lone tonight)_

_It's pretty clear that I'm not over you (Over you, over you)_

_I'm still thinking 'bout the things you do (Things you do)_

Elton's gaze searched the heads bouncing up and down in the gay dance club looking for one particular person, Corey Scherer and his man bun. His friend and ex-roommate, Colby Brock, had told him that Corey was going to be here tonight and, quote, "This is your chance, man. Don't fuck it up, again." _Thanks Colby. Thanks_, Elton thought sarcastically.

The pair had a falling out about a few months ago, after several weeks of pure bliss of dating each other, and neither of them had the guts to push their ego's aside over a stupid disagreement. Not until now for Elton was missing the man with the man bun like how the stars miss the sun in the night sky. Elton missed the smile that radiated like the sun on the other man's face and the laughter that was the sweetest thing he had ever heard that would escape from Corey's lips. Speaking of those lips, Elton missed those too and how they felt against his.

After their falling out, Elton packed his room up and pulled his things from Corey's room and left the Trap House. He just did it without warning, which made Sam, Colby, and Aaron think that it was some prank, but it wasn't. The three realized later that night when Elton didn't come back. According to Sam, Corey had told the other three to never let Elton know where he was. It took Elton two weeks to crack Colby open to be able to get Corey's location tonight and Elton prayed that this would work.

Elton needed his other half back.

_So I don't want to be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight_

_Can you light the fire? (Light the fire, light the fire)_

Slowly, Elton pushed his way through the crowd, trying to stick to the edges of the dance floor, so he wouldn't get trampled. His brown eyes searched for the distinct man bun, but he hadn't been able to find it. He was slowly losing hope.

With a sigh, Elton leaned back against the bar. Eyes drifted lazily through the crowd. Perhaps Colby had lied to him. Perhaps Elton should just find someone else tonight to fill the empty space in his heart, if only it was temporary.

Music danced through his veins and lights flashed in front of his eyes. Elton felt the need to lose himself to the music and alcohol and a warm body. _Fuck_, Elton cried mentally. He really missed Corey.

Then, something crossed Elton's vison as he scanned the far corner and he froze in his tracks. A man bun bopped to the music and Elton felt his heart fall into his stomach. Butterflies ignited there, but hope surged through his body.

_I need somebody who can take control (Take control)_

_I know exactly what I need to do_

_'Cause I don't wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight_

Elton didn't realize he was moving closer to the man bun till he was next to the male figure. All he had to do was raise his hand and reach out to touch the other man's shoulder. He hadn't even realize he had done that till the man bun whirled around and stared at him. His movements froze in his place.

Elton stared at Corey and Corey stared at Elton. There was a lot between their connected gaze. Just as there was a lot of movement around the pair as the club continued to dance to the music.

"Corey," Elton spoke the other man's name, breaking the silence between them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Corey's tone was not what Elton had hoped, but it was expected.

"I came to say I'm sorry," Elton apologized, "And I wanted to see you again."

Corey sighed and placed his hand on his hips, giving the older man a slight glare, "And why the fuck would I take your apology?"

Elton leaned closer to Corey, whispering in his ear, "Because I love you still."

The older man pulled away. Brown eyes watched Corey as he processed the information.

_Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new_

_Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger_

_Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new_

_Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger_

_Dancing with a stranger_

Elton expected Corey to close the distance between them and kiss him, but Corey only turned around and disappeared into the mass of people on the dance floor. Elton felt his heart shatter and drop onto the floor as the man bun disappeared. This was not going according to plan, but Elton should have known better. When had any of his plans every really come out the way they were supposed to? His YouTube Channel was proof enough of that.

Elton tried to follow behind Corey, but the bodies clumped closer together. He gave a growl of frustration which earned some glares from those bodies, but he only glared back right at them. His gaze looked beyond the bodies around him, as some of them moved some place after earning a hard glare from him, and he found Corey again. This time, however, he was not alone. He was grinding up against some taller male with dreadlocks, piercings, and tattoos covering his slim and muscular body. It made a possessive sort of jealousy rise up inside Elton.

_I wasn't even going out tonight (Out tonight)_

_But, boy, I need to get you off of my mind (Off of my mind)_

_I know exactly what I have to do_

_I don't wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight_

Elton swallowed the jealousy and found a sudden strength he didn't know he had. With a loud "excuse me" in everyone's ear near him and a few hard nudges, Elton pushed his way toward Corey through the crowd. Just as he was in reaching distance, Elton grabbed Corey roughly by the upper arm and dragged him off the dance floor.

"What the fuck, Elton?" Corey cried out.

He didn't listen and only shoved Corey into the booth. A couple were making out in the opposite booth, but, with the sudden noise of Corey's body hitting the wood and another hard glare from Elton, they moved away. Corey watched the two girls go, holding onto each other's hands, before looking back at Elton. The older man stared down at the younger with a look that Corey admitted was both arousing and frightening.

"Elton-."

"What do I need to do to gain your forgiveness?" Elton told him in a very _improntu _manner, "And what part of 'I fucked up and I’m sorry' don't you understand?"

Corey narrowed his eyes at the older man, "Enough to know that I don't want to forgive you," and in the small space between the booth and Elton's body, Corey stood up, though their height differences did nothing for the smaller man, "You hurt me, Elton," and in the neon lights of the club Elton could see tears forming in Corey's eyes. The sight made Elton ache in a way he had not ever really felt, "You hurt me bad. This isn't something you can just live, learn, and forget."

Corey raised a hand to the side of Elton's cheek and the older man shut his eyes. Memories flashed in his mind of late nights holding Corey beside him or sneaking little touches or kisses when they were on TFIL trips so Sam and Colby wouldn't see or hear them. Elton could remember it all and how it felt and how Elton wished he said things at certain moments. Maybe if Elton had just told Corey how much he cared more often they wouldn't be in this situation.

"You were the best part of my life, Elton," Corey whispered, bringing his head closer to Elton's, "You were everything I could have hoped for in a relationship as closeted bisexual with highly religious parents. I would have done everything on this earth to be with you."

Elton would have been more thrilled at the words falling from Corey's lips, but every single verb was in the past tense. They went straight to Elton's heart again, shattering it beyond what it already was.

"But you hurt me," Corey continued, leaning his forehead against Elton's, but the older man refused to open his eyes. Elton didn't want to see the pain or tears in Corey's eyes, "Perhaps in the future, I will find the space in my heart to forgive you. But, until then, just know that I do still love you and I always will."

_Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new_

_Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger_

_Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new_

Elton was frozen there, even after feeling Corey pull away, even after he felt the soft brush of lips against his cheek, even after he could not longer feel Corey's presence in front of him. He felt that if he opened his eyes, Corey _would_ be gone, for Corey was still standing in front of him when Elton had his eyes shut. Corey was still there holding his cheek and saying those words. The older man didn't want to lose that.

But, sooner or later, he would have to open his eyes.

That's exactly what Elton did 2 minutes later. The booth was empty and he is sure that he looked like a fool standing there in front of it with his eyes closed for those two minutes. But, they were worth it.

Elton turned around and looked toward the dance floor. There was some spark in him that wished he would be able to see the man bun again, but after looking over the club several times there was no sign of it.

Corey was gone.

_Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger_

_Dancing with a stranger_

_Dancing with a stranger_

_Dancing, yeah, ooh_

It was an hour later when Elton returned to his apartment. Opening the door, Elton was greeted by a flying slightly-still-pink dog, who slobbered him with kisses and nipped at his hands. The sight made Elton smile a bit as he began to pet his dog. A small laugh escaped from his lips and it, suddenly, turned into a sob.

Circa stopped her attention on licking her owner and looked up at him, cocking her head in confusion of his noises. All the strength gave out from under Elton and he fell to the floor, sliding his body against the door. Sobs racked through him and his bottom lip trembled as he tried to breathe, but everything was crashing down on him.

His loyal dog slowly inched closer to him and laid down in the space between his legs, placing her head on his thigh. Fingers found their way to her ear and began to pet her soft fur.

"I'm… so… sorry… Circa," Elton cried, each sob making his words sound more like gibberish.

He couldn't talk more, but what he wanted to say to her was that, "Circa, Corey's not coming home anymore."

_Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new (Ooh)_

_Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger_

_Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new_

_Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger_

_I'm dancing, I'm dancing (Ooh)_

In Elton's mind, Corey was always with him. Even on the TFIL trips with Sam, Colby, Andrea, and so many of the others, Corey was always there. No one could replace the man bun. For Elton, Corey was an extension of himself and, without him, Elton felt so incomplete. It was obvious too in the fewer views he got with each video. But, Elton didn't care. He would keep making those videos. It was one of the few things that kept him going anymore.

It was during one of those TFIL trips that Colby finally came up to him to speak about the incident. Sam and Andrea had left the motorhome to go get some groceries for them all, so Elton was sitting at the small kitchen table on his computer, splicing together a new video. Colby crawled down from the little loft he was sharing with Sam and sat across from him.

"Elton," Colby spoke softly.

He made a sound of acknowledgement, refusing to look away from his computer.

"How did everything with Corey go? Did you find him?"

Elton shut his eyes to the pain scorching in his chest and he stopped what he was doing on his computer. Raising his hands, he pressed his palms into his eyes, hoping that it would dam the tears that were threatening to spill over. That was all Colby needed as his answer.

Like any good friend and brother and ex-roommate, Colby reached across the table and grabbed Elton's hand, pulling it away from Elton's eye. The younger man held onto it tightly, trying to give some comfort to the older man who had always been a older brother figure in Colby's eyes.

"I'm sorry, man," Colby spoke with true sincerity. 

_I'm dancing, I'm dancing (Dancing with a stranger)_

_I'm dancing, I'm dancing (Dancing with a stranger)_

_I'm dancing, I'm dancing (Dancing with a stranger) _

"Me too, Colby. Me too," Elton replied.


End file.
